I don't know what I'd do without you
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: When Stella's life is put in danger, it pushes Don to do something he would never normaly do. Ask her out on a date! Fiesta ; Originaly posted on Csi New York Webpaint. R


_**I posted this story ages ago on the Csi New York wiki. It's a bit,, uh, wierd. Lol. It's also from Don's pov. The song is 'you're every colour' by Train. R&R and enjoy.. :)**_

_I can see the red, white and free in you_

_You light the night up like the moon_

_And underneath your clouds, I see the blue..._

I watch as she walks towards my desk, her jade green eyes twinkling, her hair caught in an invisible breeze. She smiles that smile, the trade mark Stella Bonasera smile. The one I fell in love with. The one that fills my dreams at night. I smile back, its a reflex to me now. "Hey Stell" I call, "What you doing here? Come to visit little old me?" I ask hopefully.

She walks to my desk and perches herself on the corner of it.

"Aww come on Don, I always come down here, just to see you, I think the other detectives are getting jealous" she grins at me and I die a little inside knowing that she only sees me as a friend, nothing more.

"Who wouldn't be jealous" I quip back.

"Aww Don, your too sweet" she smiles and stokes my arm, sweet? Is that good or bad? Thats good I conclude in the end.

"So, err, Stell, what did you need?" I ask.

"Well nothing much, except for you coming and helping me detain a suspect" she grins.

"Oh all in a days work, sure Stella I'd love to help" I smile getting out of my chair and slipping my coat on, I hold my hand out to her, she takes it and jumps off my desk with a giggle. We head out of the prescient doors and towards the SUV.

_You're hopeless 'cause you tell the truth_

_The stars are jealous of your shine_

_If you were mine_

_There's not a thing I wouldn't do..._

I watch as she bounces out of the passenger seat when we arrive at the suspects house. Reluctantly I tear my eyes away from her And lift myself out of the drivers seat. The gravel crunches beneath my feet. I walk round to the other side of the SUV to join Stella, I gently tug at her coat to get her to move. "Come on Stell, I haven't got all day" grinning cheekily I walk with her to the suspects door.

"Oh, honey, you wish you had all day with me" Stella winked. I was used to this the harmless flirting that went on between us. I remembered when Stella had been attacked by that half wit Frankie, she hadn't been the same, she was less open, less cheery, less Stella. I missed that then, all I wanted to do was hurt that git, the way he had hurt her, but she had taken care of that. Then that creep Drew had come along he used Stella to get to Mac, even though she never fully trusted him, it still had hurt her to know that she had been used. Stella didn't deserve that, she needs a man that would love her, worship her and look after her. She needs me!

_You're black and beautiful, yellow, tan_

_You're white as light and soft as sand_

_With greens and greys and oh for days_

_A silver lining on the way you cover everyone_

_Just like a morning sun_

_You turn me into someone I would rather be..._

"Flack, he's got out the back" Stella yells to me.

"I got him, Stell, you stay here" I command. But then again this is Stella I'm talking to. Before I know it, she quite a bit in front of me chasing the suspect. Her light, agile body bounding along, she is much faster then I am. I run not letting my eyes stray from the suspect, he has some thing in his hand, something shiny, a knife. Suddenly I'm sprinting, running much faster then Stella, my gun drawn, crap I'm no good at aiming while I'm running, but I got to! I aim for the suspects leg and quickly pull the trigger. He falls down in pain and I rush over and kick the knife from his hand. "Not a smart move, running from the cops, with a knife!" I taunt him as I cuff him.

_OOO- I love your every color_

_OOO- I love your everything_

_You wear the day around you_

_Like it's yours to stay around you_

_Maybe I could stay around you too_

_If that's alright with you..._

Running my hand though my short black hair I think about todays events, I'm sitting back at my desk now. I allow my mind to drift off, I think about having to soon go back home to my empty flat, no-one there to care about my day went, to share dinner with or even just cuddle up on the sofa! Then I think of Stella, I smile to myself, the smile fades as I remember nothing will ever happen between us, I mean it can't, we're just friends nothing more. I sigh. "Don, whats the matter?" my head shoots up as I hear the greek woman speak.

"Nothings up Stell, what you down here for this time? Want my help with another suspect? Cause Stell I got to say, I'm still tired from the first one" I yawn, and then chuckle.

"Err... Don about earlier.." Stella smiles "Thanks I didn't see he had a knife, I should have checked.. I screwed up... and If you hadn't off been there... well I wouldn't be here now, thank you" she shifts nervously from foot to foot.

"Hey Stell, you don't need to thank me" I smirk "Although, if you want to feel like you owe me you could always... hmm I don't know say, you could always buy me an easter egg" I laugh. Stella stares at me in disbelief, her emerald eyes sparkling. It's now or never. I tell myself. "It's either a easter egg, or a date Stell!" I grin nervously.

"Lets go then, coffee sound good to you?" Stella grins leading me out into the open street. Fresh air fills my lungs. And I think to myself, this is the best night of my life!

_You're coffee brown and bubble gum pink_

_And oh I think the shade of you is on the brink_

_Of changing all the ways I see the world_

_I could drown inside a single drop_

_Of all the kinds of things you got_

_And all the kinds of things I'm not..._

And so we sit here at the table drinking coffee, talking and laughing over 'the good old times'. Reminiscing on good days, and the bad days. Anyone one would think we were old friends that had been reunited, not two people that work together. "Remember how shocked Mac was when you danced in front of him?" I chuckle. Stella laughs.

"Who could forget, you looked pretty impressed with my dance moves though" she raises one of her eyebrows up at me.

"I was proud, I mean everything you know about dancing you got from me!" I burst out laughing, and stand up and start doing a bad rendition of the Macarena, I hold my hand out to Stell. "Care to join me, Miss Bonasera?" I smile as she takes my hand as starts a much better version, of the dance I had foolishly attempted.

_Might just give me a chance to see_

_From way up where you are_

_Above the silent stars_

_Just dancing in the sky..._

Once we had recovered from our little dancing episode, we headed out into the street, still laughing. "Wow, it's got cold out here" Stella exclaims. I slip my coat off me, and put it gently on her, she pulls it tight around her self. "Thanks, Don" Stella grins gratefully. "I'm still cold though" I swear I can see a smirk on her face, but I choose to ignore it.

"Aww, poor Stella" I say mockingly going to pull her into a hug, I go to turn my head towards her to speak. But somehow her lips have found mine, and shes kissing me, for a second I don't respond, then my senses hit me and I kiss her back.

_You're better than any rainbow_

_You're brighter than the sun_

_You look like my first day of summer_

_When my spring is on the run_

_You're gold and more gold_

_And you're platinum too_

_With snow toned, copper attitude..._

Reluctantly I remove my lips from hers, so that I can breathe. For some time we just smile looking into each others eyes, for this moment words are not needed to say what is being felt. And in unison we say "I love you!" we both chuckle. I smile placing my hand of the small of her back. "Now, Miss Bonasera, about the easter egg, I asked for..."

_...I don't know what I'd do without you_

_I don't know what I'll do about you!!_


End file.
